


Ohne Flügel

by farbenweberin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbenweberin/pseuds/farbenweberin
Summary: "Hier stand sie bitterlich weinend vor den Scherben ihrer Zukunft. Und mit jeder Träne, die ihre Wangen hinabfloss, erlosch mehr und mehr die Flamme, die ihr sagte, dass sie weiter kämpfen müsste."G/L mentioned





	Ohne Flügel

**Author's Note:**

> POV-wechsel  
> Einzelne Drabbles zusammengeschlossen, daher gibt es Zeitsprünge und Zeitenwechsel

Luna POV  
"36. Wolken" - hier oben

Wie ein Gespenst steht die zarte Gestalt auf den Zinnen des alten Gemäuers. Ihr Gesicht dem Himmel zugewandt, scheint sie heimlich alles hinter sich gelassen zu haben.  
Denn wenn sie nach oben schaut, hinauf in die weichen, weißen Wolken, dann kann sie fliegen. Fliegen; ganz hoch und weit, ohne Schranken, ohne Ballast. Einfach fort und immer weiter.  
Hier oben hält sie nichts mehr auf. Strahlender, blauer Himmel macht sie frei.

Tränenüberströmt wagt sie nicht zu blinzeln.  
Denn wenn sie die Augen schließt, wird sie fallen. Fallen; so tief und schnell, ohne Netz, ohne Halt, wieder zurück auf die verbrannte Erde.

***

"9. Zukunft" Scherben

Auch sie hatte einst Träume ihr eigen genannt. Hatte sich gesehen, in einer Welt, in der die Sonne scheinen konnte. Erfüllt von Fröhlichkeit. Umgeben von Menschen, die sie liebte - die sie liebten und ihr Geborgenheit schenkten. In der sie liebevoll aufgefangen wurde, würde sie fallen.

Sie sah sich selbst vor dem Spiegel, lachend. Schimmernde Tränen voller Glück in ihren himmelblauen Augen.

Doch es waren schmerzvolle Striemen, die jetzt ihr bleiches Gesicht bedeckten. Entstanden durch Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich gewaltsam ihres Herzens bemächtigt hatte.

Nadelspitze Tropfen, die sie einhüllten und die Schrecken nicht vergessen liessen.

Hier stand sie bitterlich weinend vor den Scherben ihrer Zukunft. Und mit jeder Träne, die ihre Wangen hinabfloss, erlosch mehr und mehr die Flamme, die ihr sagte, dass sie weiter kämpfen müsste. Wozu? Ihre Träume waren zerbrochen. Luna wusste, ihre Zukunft würde nicht so aussehen, wie sie es sich vor so langer Zeit einmal gewünscht hatte.

Der Tag, an dem sie weinend neben ihrer Mutter gesessen, er hatte ihr das Herz eingeschnürt, ihr einen bitteren Vorgeschmack gegeben auf das, was noch kommen sollte. Sie würde nicht Lachen können in einer Welt ohne Freude. In einer Welt voll grünen Lichtes. Und sie würde fallen, ohne Hoffnung auf Halt.

***

"04. Körper" Schreie

Der Tag würde bald anbrechen. Ihre Füße standen leicht über den Rand der Klippe. Ihre Zehen krallten sich in den unebenen Boden. Unter ihr erstreckte sich ein scheinbar endloses Meer dunkler Bäume.  
Lunas Augen waren geschlossen. Ihr Atem zirkulierte in ihrer Brust. Jede Faser ihres Körper barst vor Anspannung. Als die ersten Strahlen ihr Gesicht berührten öffnete sie ihren Mund, füllte ihre Lungen und schrie.

Sie schrie - schrie bis sie glaubte auch den letzten Rest Leben aus sich herausgepresst zu haben.

Ihre Seele hatte sie verloren, ihren Körper würde sie nun nicht mehr brauchen.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und fiel.

***  
Ginny POV  
"26. verloren" - ohne Flügel

 

„Luna.“

Lippen formten jeden Buchstaben so vorsichtig, als wäre dieser Name eine Kostbarkeit, die bei der kleinsten Erschütterung zerbrechen würde. Die Stimme war nur ein sanftes Flüstern, es wurde vom Wind verweht. Hinterließ keinerlei Spuren, wie ein fallendes Blatt, verlor sie sich.

Einsam stand Ginny vor dem leeren Haus, dessen Lichter nun endgültig erloschen waren.

„Wir konnten fliegen!“  
Ihre Finger krampften sich zusammen. Ihre Schultern zitterten. Ginny schloss die Augen und sah Luna, wie sich umdrehte und winkte. Taghelles Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah auf, lautlose Tränen zogen sich über ihr bleiches Gesicht. 

„Wir konnten fliegen! Ohne Flügel, fliegen.“  
***  
"38. Blumen" in einem Meer aus Blumen

Unter ihren braunen Augen zogen sich dunkle Ringe. Falten hatten sich über Nacht in ihre Haut gegraben. Der Glanz ihrer Augen schien verblasst. Ihre Tränen waren getrocknet und versiegt. Den Blick gerichtet auf eine einzelne Blume in ihrer Hand. Ihr Herz drohte vor Schmerz zu zerspringen. Sie wollte vergessen, doch diese Tage in jenem Sommer, hatten sich eingebrannt. Schwarze Flecken, ein Negativ hinterlassen.

Ginny hatte das nicht gewollt - und doch wusste sie, hatten diese Flecken unendlich viel Farbe in ihr tristes Leben gebracht. Ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert.  
Doch jetzt lag sie alleine, auf ihrer geheimen Wiese, und konnte die Erinnerung an Luna neben sich im Gras räkeln spüren, eine Krone aus kleinen weiß-gelben Blüten im Haar. Sie brauchte nicht die Augen zu schließen um Lunas Hände zu sehen, zu fühlen, wie sie Ginnys Körper berührt hatten - als sie sich, in einem Meer aus Blumen gebetet, geliebt hatten.

Sanft strich Ginny über die weißen Blätter. So zart und zerbrechlich, wie Luna es gewesen war. Sie schluckte schwer, hob den Arm in die Luft und liess die Blume vom Wind hinfort tragen.

Ein Gänseblümchen.

Das war alles was sie brauchte, um das klare Lachen Lunas zurück zu holen.


End file.
